wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Hunt
Dragon Hunt is an original English manga written by Richard Knaak and illustrated by Kim Jae-Hwan taking place in the Warcraft Universe. Dragonhunt is Volume 1 of The Sunwell Trilogy. *1-The Prey of Harkyn Grymstone *2-Pursued *3-Dar'khan *4-Legacy of the Sunwell *5-Tarren Mill *6-Against the Scourge Description It's an epic quest to save the world of Azeroth from the forces of the Undead Scourge! Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy chronicles the adventures of Kalec, who has taken human form to investigate a mysterious power, and Anveena, a beautiful young maiden with an enchanting secret.... From the minds of Jae-Hwan Kim, artist of the best-selling King of Hell series, and Richard A. Knaak, the New York Times best-selling author, here is the Warcraft universe like you have never seen it before--The Dragon Hunt is On! Characters * Kalecgos/Kalec * Anveena Teague * Tyrygosa/Tyri * Jorad Mace * Raac * Snee * Voll * Groth * Harkyn Grymstone * Dar'Khan Drathir * Borel Old Back-of-Book Description In the era after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, the world attempts to recollect itself from the onslaught left in the wake of the Burning Legion. The world thought it finally would be at peace. However, when an immense power emanates throughout the land all eyes turn in search of its source. Kalecgos, a member of a decimated race of blue dragons quests towards the elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas in search of answers but he will have to deal with a vengeful dwarf... the army of the Undead Scourge... and the unveil the mystery behind a peasant girl with an enchanting mystery before he can finally obtain what he seeks. Based on the worldwide online gaming phenomenon, Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy is as epic adventure that spans the realms of the Orcs, Humans, Elves and the Undead. Other Notes *Dragonhunt covers the fall of Tarren Mill, which occurs before Brann Bronzebeard's journey through Hillsbrad in Lands of Conflict. Ghostlands occurs not long after Brann's journey through Quel'Thalas in Lands of Conflict. Brann reached Quel'Thalas during his journey, before the blood elves had retaken Silvermoon, or any areas in Quel'Thalas. *The prologue states that the story takes place after the events of Frozen Throne, and discusses that Arthas has already donned Ner'zhul's helm. *Some think this story takes place between WC3 and Frozen Throne. Arthas is shown in scenes as having not yet fused with the Lich King, and Tarren Mill hasn't been destroyed. However, the scenes with Arthas without the helm are actually "flashbacks" in the mind of the characters. Other Editions *Warcraft: Dragon Hunt: A Kaplan SAT Score-Raising Graphic Novel Warcraft: Dragon Hunt, Volume 1: Kaplan SAT/ACT Vocabulary-Building Manga (Kaplan SAT/ACT Score-raising Manga) From Amazon; Warcraft: Dragon Hunt: A Kaplan SAT Score-Raising Graphic Novel features: *The complete text of Dragon Hunt, the first volume in the Sunwell Trilogy *More than 300 vocabulary words frequently tested on the SAT highlighted throughout the text *The number of Students preparing for the SAT and ACT exams has never been higher. Kaplan has joined forces with TOKYOPOP to bring these students a unique and engaging way to studying vocabulary, Kaplan’s SAT / ACT Score-Raising Manga series! As seen with the success of Kaplan’s SAT Score-Raising Classics series, students are eager for enjoyable alternatives to lengthy word lists. *Kaplan’s SAT / ACT Score-Raising Manga series features an assortment of today’s most popular graphic novels (narratives related through a combination of text and art), with the most important and frequently seen words that show up on the SAT and ACT exams highlighted throughout the text of the story. Definitions are on the margins surrounding the graphics, and words are in talk bubbles and sidebars describing the action. This entertaining series features “Manga,” Japanese, Korean, and American comics that are the newest trend in teen fiction, which appeals to teens interested in a good read, exciting plots, and a more fun method of vocabulary review. However the vocabulary of words may seem a bit out of place for readers who want a casual read. About the Author ART by Rei Izumi and STORY by Tatsuya Hamazaki *Warcraft: Dragon Hunt Scholastic Exclusive Edition, Vol. 1 *The Sunwell Trilogy Ultimate Edition Category:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy books Category:Warcraft books Category:Paperbacks